


The camera never lies

by PrincessNala150



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love, Photography, dating app, text messages.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Summary: Adam has been really busy lately. His photography business has really taken off. With weddings and all the other stuff to fit in inbetween youve not been on a date in a while.Find out what is Adam’s way of giving an apology and how does he make it up to you?
Relationships: Adam Johnson/Female Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Adam - Hey Laura. I’m sorry I’ve only been able to text. I’ve been so busy recently. 

Laura - It’s okay Adam. You’re getting your business started. Hard work is it’s own reward. 

Adam - I know but..... wait what’s that noise. No....... No....... Noooooooooo

Laura - ADAM! ADAM!!!!! 

You grab you jacket and your keys and head to Adams place. 

When you arrive there after ten minutes walking, you see a envelope stuck to the door with shaking hands you open it. 

Inside is a very artistic selfie. There’s nothing rude on show, however the picture leaves little to the imagination. 

Behind the selfie is a note, written in Adam’s even script. 

“I am okay. Sorry to scare you like that. Now I have your attention, do you want to play a game?” 

On the back of the note is a riddle  
“Conquer me and you’ll get high” 

“Conquer me and you’ll get high? What could that mean?” You ask out loud to nobody. 

After thinking for a few minutes you concentrate on one word conquer. 

“A mountain? But there aren’t any mountains where we live. So what’s the nearest thing to conquer.” Something at the back of your brain triggers a memory. 

“Devil’s Hill. It’s Devils Hill.” 

You place the selfie back in the envelope along with the note and carefully put them in your bag. You run to Devils hill.

Devils hill is so called because it has a drop down one side that is covered in rocks and we’re you to fall down you most definitely brake a bone or two.

You walk quicker and feel your heart pounding. The little clue he left make you feel slightly giddy with an undertone of if-he-isn’t-dead-or-at-the-very-least-slightly-injured-I-will-throttle-him-myselfitis. 

You race towards Devil’s Hill. When you make the climb to the top. Struggling a few times, high heels aren’t your friend right now, Adam is nowhere to be seen. 

As you stand there a stitch forming in your side, slightly sweating at the exertion. You notice a box on the ground. 

Carefully you walk over to it. The lid pops off and inside is the most cute adorable puppy you’ve ever seen. The little dog jumps up and wags it’s tail, as you crouch down to the little ball of fur, gently stroking it, you notice attached to its collar is a note. 

Opening the envelope you see another selfie. This time Adam is sat on the couch, wearing nothing but a puppy conveniently placed. He looks into the camera, it’s as if his eyes are looking at you. 

“So you found the puppy. I got her yesterday from a rescue. She already had her name. She’s called Laura. I knew she was the one for me. Onto the next riddle.”

“This particular place is a place where you could be in cloud cuckoo land.” 

On the bottom of the note was  
“PS Greg should be there now to take Laura home.” 

As you turn round you see a guy say “Laura? The puppy wags it’s tail and licks his face as he cradles her in his arms. 

You look at the note as Greg packs away the box. 

“You look confused.” He says so quietly you think you’re imagining it. 

“It’s this note.” You show him the riddle. He looks and sighs. 

“The only other place like that is Willow Tree Tower.” 

It dawns on you. Willow tree tower. The tallest building in the city. 

As you hurry to get down Devils Hill you say over your shoulder “Thanks Greg.” And disappear down the hill. 

As you get back to flat Earth, you research Willow Tree Tower and how long it will take to get there. 

“It’s a shopping centre, it has cinemas, bowling, restaurants, a sky garden, (what’s a sky garden?), an observation deck and lots of other things too.” 

You put your best foot forward as you set off in the direction of Willow Tree Tower. 

As the 52 floored building comes into view you suddenly realise how big it is. 

As you walk to the main entrance you see a guy in a leather jacket, sitting astride a motorbike. “Hey Lady.” The guy calls out. “Are you Laura?” He looks at something written on his hand as he says your name. 

“Yes I am.” 

“I have a message from Adam. It goes like this. Please visit one store on each floor I have marked their numbers on the map. Give map to Laura. Sorry that wasn’t for you.” He hands you a folded paper map. 

You see the numbers listed but no names of the shops he wants you to visit. The ones with a circle round it are the ones he wants you to go to. 

You thank the biker guy and push the big glass doors open. Ready to find the first store.


	2. Chapter 2

As you open the door there are all sorts of smells and sounds. It takes a moment to adjust to the light. 

You look at the map in your hand the first shop is number 5 on the map. As you look on the map which is shop number 5. You see the name of it on its store front. Cloud Cuckoo Land. 

A smile forms on your face. You walk into the shop.  
It’s a shop full of evening wear. A girl walks towards you a smile on her face “Hello you must be Laura. Adam told us you’d be here. I’m Casey.” 

“How did you know who I was?” The question was forming on your face as well as on your lips.

Casey smiles a bright smile “He said you’d be carrying a homemade map. Most of the people who shop here are regulars. If you want to follow me.” 

Confused you follow Casey. She goes into the dressing room. And pulls out a gold off the shoulder gossamer dress it is long and a line style. 

Handing it to you and leaving the dressing room. You try it on its a perfect fit. 

Opening the door Casey stands there with shoes that match and accessories. Slowly you step into the shoes they have a cute kitten heel. A beautiful diamond pendant glisten at your neck. 

Standing back to admire how you look Casey makes a noise of satisfaction. 

Grabbing your hand she pulls you to the next store. It’s a hairdressers.   
Sitting you in there chair she styles your hair into a glamorous up do. 

After she’s finished she pulls you along to a cosmetic store. 

Where you get a full make over treatment, pedicure and manicure. 

After having a full pamper session she pushes you towards the lift. “Floor 52” she speaks to the attendant. 

The doors close as she waves goodbye. 

Stunned and shocked in the lift it slowly grinds to a halt. 

As you step out you see Adam. Standing alone in a huge room. Holding a red rose. Dressed in a suit. You approach him smiling. 

“Would you like to dance with me?”   
You hear music start and you nod. As he twirls you around the room. You notice cameras going off. 

“What’s with the cameras?” 

“I wanted to capture you on film. And I want it to be the two of us on a date.” As the music comes to an end your both exhausted. Adam holds your hand pulling you close and dips you as he kisses you. 

He leads you to the sky garden. Tha to when your eyes fall on a picnic he has specially laid out. Blanket, champagne bucket and lots of your favourite food. 

You sit and eat and chat. Adam looks over to you. Holding your gaze. You feel the heat and sparks between you. 

He pulls you in for a breathtaking kiss. 

As he pulls back he whispers “This is my apology for neglecting you. I have something I want to ask you.” 

You swallow hard anticipation burning in your throat. 

“I want us to be together more. I want to spend more time with you. However that’s difficult with my business getting off the ground and your work schedule too. So I struck upon an idea. I love you so very very much. I’m head over heels in love with you. I want us to move in together. What do you think?” 

You sit there mouth open, champagne halfway to your lips. You place the glass on the floor and laugh yourself into his arms “Yes yes a thousand times yes.” 

You kiss it’s like kissing him for the first time. It’s hot, passionate and there’s feeling behind it. You lie in his arms. Now you’re an official couple. And this was the best date ever.


End file.
